Digimon Tamers : The New Tamers
by Kuroi Muchi
Summary: Meet the new Tamers, Muchi (based on me) first, and then her partner. Then there will be Saigai and his partner later in the story.


Series: Tamers  
  
Rating: PG-13+  
  
Original Characters: Yes - two.  
  
Original Digimon: Yes - one (family/digivolutions considered same digimon)  
  
Official Characters: Yes - Takato/Ruki/Jenrya  
  
Official Digimon: Yes - Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon  
  
In The Eyes Of...: Original Character - Muchi & Original Digimon - Demi- Ryumon  
  
.:| Chapter One - Digimon Are REAL?! |:.  
  
"School - what a joy..."  
  
Hi, I'm Muchi. A five foot eight inch tall girl with semi-long brown hair, a tan and green eyes. I'm not much, I'll admit.  
  
"Pay attention Miss Kuroi!" the teacher snapped, bringing me back to earth with the class's giggling, "That's it Missie - that's the third time you've dissrupted my class. DETENTION!"  
  
Great - last period so I have to go and get detention... Why does this always happen to me on a Friday... wait, that's right, I get detention EVERY day... SO - here I am, a 3:54, and everyone's gone home except me. I'm just sitting here, waiting patiently for four o'clock... I'm only waiting patiently because I'm snoring. Loudly.  
  
"Well, glad to see you're taking your schooling so seriously..." I am awakened by a voice - who's that?  
  
"Who's there?" I ask, looking around. A boy, shorter than I am with blue hair, wearing an orange vest over a black shirt stands at the door. I look at him,  
  
"Is this detention?" he asks. I look at the clock,  
  
"Yeah - but you'll only be in for four minutes, there's hardly any point in staying."  
  
"Oh darn..." he says, "I don't get detention often, and spent all the time looking for the class..."  
  
Goodie two-shoes.  
  
"Well, you can tell the teacher that when he comes back. The detention teacher dude is Mister Tegara..."  
  
"He sounds pleasant..." the boy sits down a few desks away and takes out a book. Well, he's not going to make very good conversation.  
  
"What's happening Jenrya?" a voice pipes from his bag, the boy freezes.  
  
"What was that?" I query, looking at both the boy and his bag. He hits it with a balled fist,  
  
"Nothing! You must be hearing things!"  
  
"I AM hearing things, and that's why I asked. I'm hearing a small, high- pitched voice from your bag, Jenrya."  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asks,  
  
"That's what your bag called you."  
  
"Um..." No reply - GUILTY!  
  
"Cat got your tongue - or has the creature in your bag? What'd you do - put a baby brother or sister in there? Or a parrot? Show me or I'll tell the detention teacher you were late!"  
  
"You do that and I'll tell him you were snoring."  
  
"Darnit..." Now what? I know - when push comes to shove - LIE! "He doesn't care how much I snore - just as long as I don't snore so loudly the windows break." I'm a great liar - it's part of my life! The boy paled,  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?" Hmm - even if it is cool, I could lie and say, 'sure' anyway...  
  
"Fine." I say, crossing my finger under my desk so that he can't see.  
  
"She's crossing her fingers Jenrya! I can see it! She's crossing her fingers under the desk!" the voice squeaks again. I look under my desk to see something white disappear back into Jenrya's bag. What the hell? I get back up to see Jenrya glare at his bag, and refuses to make eye-contact with me.  
  
"Hello - what's in the bag?" no reply. He just stares at his book. He isn't reading it, his eyes are fixed on one spot.  
  
"Ooooh!" I say, if I can't get Jenrya's attention, I'll get his friends, "I found a bar of chocolate in my bag... I could never finish it - maybe I should SHARE." I emphasise 'share'.  
  
"Yay!" a bunny creature jumps out of Jenrya's bag and onto my desk. Didn't see me cross my fingers THAT time, did you bunny-boy? He sits there looking at me until it dawns on him,  
  
"You don't have any chocolate!" by this time Jenrya has leapt up from his desk,  
  
"Terriermon! I told you to keep out of sight!"  
  
"Terriermon..." I repeat the creature's name, "Hey! You're a digimon! Yeah - I remember you were in one of the cartoons! Digimon really exist?!" the Terriermon nods and Jenrya looks ready to faint. I smile at him, "I won't tell a soul! If I can pet him..."  
  
"Fine by me Jenrya! I like being petted!" Jenrya just nods, but before he does,  
  
"Hold up your hands so we know you're not lying." I do so, and then I scratch behind Terriermon's ears,  
  
"You're SO cute!" I say, looking at him smile, "I have the card of you..." I add, pulling out my card box and removing the card to show him, "But you're much cuter in real life." he nods,  
  
"I know!" he giggles. Jenrya picks Terriermon up and places him back into the bag. That was cute! The teacher walks in as Jenrya sits down,  
  
"Detention's up - you may leave." he looks at my box of cards, "Muchi - wait up. You know cards are banned from school." Oh no! He's going to confiscate them! He takes them and puts them in the draw of the teacher's desk, "You can have them back on Monday - if you don't get another detention. If you do..." he left it up to my mind to figure out. I trudge out the door unhappily. Detention AND my cards conficated. Not a good Friday. Actually - I met a REAL digimon, and that was pretty cool! About the cards? I'll just sneak back later to get them. Detention I get every day, and considering I was two hours late for school, I guess it's not so bad.  
  
***  
  
Night - the perfect time for the perfect crime. Mission 'Card Retrieval' soon to be accomplished. Just pick the lovely little window lock here - snip the alarm wire there, and slip on through. Tip-toe to the desk and open the lock. Too easy. I pull out my card-box and tuck it under my arm. Adios school - another lovely week. Slip BACK out the window and into the cool night air. I'm getting good at this. I walk easily back to my appartment, with NO interruptions. I run up to my room and open the box, to check if that grumpy teacher has nicked anything. Nope - hey! A new card! That must've been confiscated too!  
  
"Hmm? Wierd... just blue. No digimon." I scan it and my card-reader shoot out little bolts of electricity, "Woah!" I yell in surprise, throwing the reader and the card away from me, they crackle with electricity for a while, and I shake my head. "I've been thinking too much - time for dinner and bed. I'll think more tomorrow..."  
  
***  
  
Gee it's dark in here - I can see that now my eyes have developed. Deffinately dark, and lonely. Hmmm? A voice outside? Who's that? Will they play?  
  
"Hello! I'm in here!" I don't think they can hear me, "Hello!" no reply. Looks like I'm to remain lonely... Wait! I'll break out! This world is too small for me anyway, and my body feels cramped. I press against it, and to my surprise, it breaks! A small hole has appeared, and I look out. Nothing much, black mostly, but there is many green squares. Maybe there's more. I push further, and the hole grows larger. Tiring! But I think I can make it... Yes! I can push out of this egg now! Yes, an egg. Now I'm out I can see that my former 'world' was no more then a strange pale green egg with golden stripes. I look at myself. I'm purple! And - what's this? I have a tail! And it has a gold band on it. I have five-fingered clawed hands, and three-toed, large talon-like feet. I look down at my clear white stomach, and reach my hands to my head. Two soft three-feathered ears poke out the top, and I cross my eyes to look at small circular nostrils. Wierd... So this is what I am. What shall I call myself? I know - from now on my name is Ryumon! Why did I add 'mon'? Wierd - that name was all that appeared in my head. That must have been my name. So what is my purpose here? Hey - what's that! A few of the squares are missing and what looks like a screen is there instead! Interesting... I run at it and light bathes my body, surrounding and blinding me. The next thing I know - I'm sitting in an even stranger place than before! Lots of funny cube things with doors and windows, a few strangely shaped metal construstions. A square pit of sand, lots of trees... Where am I?  
  
***  
  
Well - I wonder if my card reader is better now...  
  
"Huh? Where's my card-reader? And that wierd card! And what's this strange device?" I pick up this strange looking object, like a remote. It has a slot where the card goes too... Only it seems to have a compass on the screen... What is happening? I guess I'll follow it. Though I doubt it, maybe it'll lead me to my card-reader...  
  
Okay - it's leading me to school. Why would I want to be here on a Saturday? I hate school - and I was held back yesterday. What's that - over there? A small purple creature... 


End file.
